


Do What We Do

by foxxing (gayfantasticfour)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dirty Talk, Groping, Hooking up, M/M, cross dressing, jy in that AOA skirt drives jb crazy, really the main tag is CROSS DRESSING, subtle cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfantasticfour/pseuds/foxxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skirt chasers will try anything these days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What We Do

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jinyoung is wearing the AOA outfit to practice but gets distracted by Jaebum, who then gets distracted by Jinyoung's ass in the skirt.
> 
> hi again
> 
> sorry for posting so much.....omg. but here's another prompt fill that i did...someone on [ask.fm](http://www.ask.fm/jinyoongs) asked me to do "one where Jaebum has a fetish for his lover (they're not together and cheating on their partners to sneak out) in the AOA outfits"
> 
> i changed it a bit so that they aren't exactly cheating; jb has a "girlfriend" and jy is really in love with him 
> 
> anyways!!!! thank u for putting up with me always.....i love u guys <3

 

 

_Are you alone right now?_

The message lights up the screen of his phone for a moment, giving him enough time to read it and sigh heavily. Jinyoung reaches out and flips his phone over, face down so that he won't see when another notification comes. He watches himself absentmindedly in the mirror as he combs a brush through the long brown hair of the wig he's wearing, knowing that he should be rehearsing with the guys but finding that it's oddly comforting. They may get suspicious and come looking for him eventually, or they might not come looking for him at all––it's been brought to his attention by more than one member that he's been moody lately and, while they don't seem to know what the cause of it could be, Jinyoung has a pretty good idea, and it's directly related to the person who keeps blowing up his phone. 

He makes an agitated noise, putting down the hairbrush to pick up his phone. Jaebum has texted him three more times in the five minutes he'd been ignoring his messages:  

_I know you're alone, because everyone else said they were going down to practice_

_What are you doing, Jinyoungah_

_Come upstairs, I'm so horny_

Jinyoung sighs in frustration. Jaebum has been casually seeing a girl recently, and though he's been claiming it's nothing, she seems to be taking it pretty seriously. Jinyoung feels bad for her––Jaebum's not a bad person, but he's greedy when it comes to sex, and he's been getting that from Jinyoung for a long time and has been reluctant to give it up, "girlfriend" or no. This just makes Jinyoung feel worse, because he's been in love with Jaebum for years and, girlfriend or no, gives in to Jaebum's greediness to satisfy that ache of longing in his chest when Jaebum is touching him and practically whimpering his name. If anyone is the bad person here, it's Jinyoung. 

_I'm busy,_ he texts back, hoping that it's enough to deter him for once. 

As usual, it isn't. _Too busy for your hyung?_ :(

_Don't pull rank on me, jerk._

He's such a fucking sucker––Jaebum acts cute for more than a millisecond and Jinyoung is immediately on his knees begging to do something extreme, like offer up his life. Jinyoung can practically hear the throaty laugh Jaebum does. _Ah, you like it. You gonna come upstairs or what_

_Fine but I'm in practice clothes_

Jaebum doesn't respond, meaning that Jinyoung being in practice clothes is nothing to him. Jinyoung leaves the wig on, standing up and smoothing down the front of the bright red pencil skirt like it really matters if it's wrinkled or not. He put the outfit on so that he could rehearse in it, more used to the mobility of the purple dress he's worn for their other girl group stage. He wishes wardrobe would have maybe tailored it a little better: it cinches perfectly around his slim hips, but is a bit tight around the swell of his ass and his thighs. If he wasn't so proud of his natural asset, he might've been a little embarrassed by how tight it is. Jinyoung heads up the stairs to their dorm, intending to just stick his head in Jaebum's doorway and tell him to fuck off so that he can actually go downstairs and practice and to, maybe, call his girlfriend if he wants head so badly. His irritation spikes the closer he gets, glad that he'd left the stockings off and in the dressing room otherwise he'd be severely overdressed and uncomfortable telling Jaebum to get his head out of his ass.

When he reaches Jaebum's door, he doesn't bother knocking, assuming that whatever position he's going to be in is the one that he fully intends Jinyoung to find him in. Jinyoung opens it and sticks his head in, eyes meeting Jaebum's where he's reclined lazily across his bed on top of the blankets. Jaebum cocks an eyebrow at him, one arm folded behind his head. 

"Nice haircut?" 

Jinyoung pulls a face. "Hilarious. What do you want?" 

 "I think my text made it pretty clear what I wanted." 

Sighing, Jinyoung slips in through the small opening and closes the door behind him, pushing the hair of the wig over his shoulder in annoyance. He misses the gutted sound Jaebum makes when he turns, leaning against the wood. He's about to say something when he notices the look on Jaebum's face, the older boy's mouth dropped open in shock and maybe a little bit of awe.  

"Hyung? Are you okay?" 

"What the hell are you _wearing?"_

Jinyoung is surprised when Jaebum sounds breathless, like he'd been kicked in the chest. He's leaning up on both arms now, eyes practically glued to Jinyoung's body and darkening by the second. Jinyoung starts to feel a bit shy under the scrutiny, and he covers his body by crossing his arms across his stomach. It takes him a moment of Jaebum's open-mouth, unabashed staring to realize that Jaebum hasn't seen him in the outfit yet: they'd just gotten them a few days ago, and this is the first time Jinyoung's tried on the whole thing together. He suddenly and vehemently wishes that he would have changed before he came up here.  

"This is the the outfit for the girl group stage for the final concert," Jinyoung says awkwardly, as if Jaebum didn't know that, looking down and letting some of the hair of the wig cover his face. He can feel Jaebum's eyes practically burning a hole through the top of his head, and he looks back up to tell him to piss off and quit staring when he catches Jaebum's eye. 

He's seen the look before: Jaebum's eyes are dark, heavy; serious and hungry where they're raking up and down his body. Jaebum's bottom lip is pulled in between his teeth, and Jinyoung doesn't fail to notice where Jaebum is very obviously getting excited in the loose cotton shorts he's wearing. Jinyoung feels sweat start to break out at his hairline, Jaebum's heavy stare fanning the embers of a quickly-rising heat in his gut.

"I thought you said you were wearing practice clothes," Jaebum says, and it still sounds like the wind's been knocked out of him. Jinyoung looks away from Jaebum's crotch, only to meet his eyes and turning red when he realizes he's been caught.  

"These––these _are_ practice clothes," Jinyoung stutters, swallowing hard, and he lets out the most pathetic little whimper when Jaebum cups his own dick over his shorts. His face is so hot, and the heavy tension of the room pressing down on him makes him flatten against the door. His hands inch down just a little bit where they're still crossed to hide where he's half hard now, too. 

"You look–" Jaebum bites his lip again. "You look so hot," he moans, Jinyoung's eyes flicking down to where Jaebum's hand is moving and–– _Oh, christ, is he touching himself to this?_ Jinyoung feels his stomach tighten. 

"Jaebum––"

 "Come here," he says, and Jinyoung watches in disbelief as he scoots to the edge of his bed and leans back on his hands, thighs spread wide, cock obviously hard and tenting the material of his shorts. His voice is deep, rough around the edges and it sends a shudder running down Jinyoung's back that he can't control. He watches as Jaebum licks his lips and tries to smile a bit, but the look drops back into one of a heady desire that makes Jinyoung feel dizzy where he's still leaning against the door for support.  

"Jinyoungah," Jaebum says, baritone voice going straight to Jinyoung's bones. "Come here. Now." 

Jinyoung keeps his arms crossed over his crotch where he's still half hard as he approaches slowly, coming to a stop in between Jaebum's spread thighs. He looks down at him, and fire erupts in his stomach at the way Jaebum is looking at him: hungry and possessive, almost predatory with the sharpness of his eyes and the set of his jaw where he can't seem to close his mouth all the way. Jinyoung studiously avoids looking at Jaebum's dick, instead focusing on the piercings in his ear as he lets Jaebum inspect him up close. The white shirt isn't even buttoned all the way up, loose at the collar and tucked in lazily where the skirt is tight around his hips. 

"Turn around." Jaebum's voice is impossibly lower, but Jinyoung just lets his eyes close and does as he asks, turning so that his back is facing Jaebum and he's staring at the D'Angelo poster he's got on the opposite wall. The room is quiet, so Jinyoung doesn't miss the groan that pulls itself out of Jaebum's chest when he's turned around. Jinyoung is about to say something when he feels Jaebum shift, and suddenly there's two hands on the sides of his thighs at his knees. All the blood in his body rushes down, Jinyoung's cock hardening immediately as Jaebum slowly slides his hands up the sides of his legs over the pencil skirt. Jaebum's breathing is uneven, punctuated by a quiet noise when he gets closer to the swell of Jinyoung's ass. Jinyoung's whole body feels like it's on fire, even though Jaebum's hands are only barely at his waist now––he hesitates for a moment, fingers tracing the waistband of the skirt where it perfectly accentuates his hips before Jaebum's sliding both hands over his ass and squeezing. 

Jinyoung _hates_ the pathetic moan it drags from him, hands unclasping and resting on the tops of his thighs. Jaebum squeezes again, harder, fingertips digging into the meat of his ass and it feels so fucking sensual Jinyoung wants to scream. The silence of the room is sliced by Jaebum's heavy breathing, a guttural noise coming from low in his throat as he slides his hands down Jinyoung's thighs and back up to firmly grip his ass again. Jinyoung's knees feel weak from the touching and it's barely been, what, maybe five minutes? He never thought Jaebum playing with his ass in a skirt would make him feel so desperate to be fucked that he might die, but here he is. 

He's no stranger to begging, and he opens his mouth to do it when he hears the soft _swish_ of Jaebum's clothes as he moves. And then, all of a sudden, Jaebum's hand is coming down across his right ass cheek _hard._ He yelps, jumping forward in surprise but is pulled back by Jaebum's hand on his hip. The skin throbs where Jaebum had smacked it, and all it does it turn him on even more, make him want it _more,_ and maybe Jaebum's a mind reader because Jaebum pulls him backward and against his body with his hands on the front of Jinyoung's thighs. 

"Your ass looks so fucking good in this," Jaebum growls, slowly trailing up the front of Jinyoung's legs now, fingertips brushing against how hard he is and it elicits a wrecked noise from Jaebum's throat. "And so hard for me already, God––" Jaebum gets his hands up underneath the hem of the skirt, palms on his bare skin, and Jinyoung moans as Jaebum grips the insides of his thighs. "Do you know what you do to me, Jinyoungie? Do you?" 

_Do you know what you do to_ me, _hyung?_ is what he wants to say, but with Jaebum's fingertips slowly creeping up between his legs he doesn't know if the timing is exactly appropriate. Jinyoung just moans, spreading his legs as much as he can while standing in the skirt to give Jaebum more room. He takes the material with him, the red fabric bunching at his wrist as his fingers climb higher and higher against the sensitive inside of his thigh. Jinyoung can feel the sweat dripping down his back now, and he reaches up to yank the wig off in frustration and throws it down to the floor. He runs his hands through his hair, damp with sweat, ignoring the pleased noise Jaebum makes when he does it. This is the worst part of sleeping with Jaebum: he teases for _ages,_ always getting so close to giving Jinyoung what he wants and then pulling away at the last second just to watch him beg. If Jaebum wasn't so hot and Jinyoung so in love with him, he'd accuse him of being a fucking sadist.

Jaebum's fingers are just barely brushing the line of his cock over his underwear, making Jinyoung whine pathetically before he pulls his hands out of the bottom of Jinyoung's skirt. He laughs softly at the frustrated noise Jinyoung makes, and Jinyoung looks over his shoulder and hopes the glare he gives conveys how annoying he thinks Jaebum is. Then Jaebum is squeezing his ass again, and Jinyoung drops his head forward as a convulsion ripples down his spine.

"Fuck––" Jaebum moans, and Jinyoung takes the opportunity to get a little revenge. He uncrosses his arms, taking a deep breath before bending at the waist and letting his fingertips brush the tops of his feet. Jinyoung can feel where the tight skirt rides up the backs of his thighs, exposing more and more skin until it finally holds just underneath the curve of his ass. Jaebum moans audibly, greedily getting his hands all over the exposed skin and slipping his fingertips under the hem of Jinyoung's dark grey briefs. "Seriously, Jinyoungie, your ass is _perfect,_ god, looks so fucking good in red." 

Jinyoung straightens, the skirt pulling back down a little but still dangerously high up on his thighs. He reaches back and grabs Jaebum's wrist, guiding his hand to where Jinyoung's been straining against the material of the skirt this whole time. They both breathe out a noise of pleasure, and Jaebum finally decides he's had enough foreplay. He twists out of Jinyoung's grip, leaning back on his hands and smirking when Jinyoung looks at him over his shoulder. Jinyoung swallows and, without a direct order, keeps his eyes on Jaebum's as he bends to reach up under the skirt and grips his underwear. He pulls it down slow, immensely enjoying the way Jaebum looks like he's so turned on he's about to pass out as Jinyoung slowly pulls his briefs down his legs. Jaebum gets impatient, growling low in his throat and leaning forward to yank them down; Jinyoung hiccups on a moan at how aggressive it is and steps out of them before letting Jaebum guide him backward by the hips. 

Trying to get on Jaebum's bed backward is a little awkward at first, but Jaebum keeps him steady as Jinyoung gets both his legs around Jaebum's hips and settles reverse cowboy across his thighs. He can feel Jaebum's cock where it bumps against his ass, and Jinyoung whines in the back of his throat at every touch. The best part about sleeping with Jaebum is that, eventually, he gets just as desperate as Jinyoung, and his movements get quicker and sloppier the hornier he gets. Jinyoung feels him push his shorts down, Jaebum making a soft noise of pleasure as his cock springs free and brushes against the curve of Jinyoung's ass. Jinyoung reaches back to grip the bottom of his button up shirt, tugging it off and over his head as Jaebum leans toward his bedside table. Their movements are frantic now, messy as Jinyoung tosses his shirt to the floor and grabs one of Jaebum's wrists to grind against it while Jaebum spreads lube across his fingers. He moans when Jaebum curls his fingers, cupping his cock over the skirt and the pleasure raises goosebumps on his arms and legs. Jaebum's practically panting with want by the time he's getting his slicked up fingers up the bottom of Jinyoung's skirt, and the noise Jinyoung makes when he's sliding two fingers in shatters in the quiet room like glass. 

Jaebum shushes him half-heartedly; Jinyoung knows Jaebum goes crazier the more noise he makes, and his attempt to keep Jinyoung quiet while he rocks his fingers up inside him falls short. Jinyoung can barely breathe with how good it feels, Jaebum touching him over the skirt with nothing underneath and fingering him like the professional he is, and Jinyoung can't help but feel like he's being pulled in two directions. He rocks his hips down onto Jaebum's hand, whole body tensing up and then shuddering when Jaebum adds a third and starts to thrust them harder.

"Jaebummie," he pants, one hand on Jaebum's knee for balance and the other with a death grip on his wrist. "Do you fuck your girlfriend like this?"

 Jaebum makes a pissed off noise in the back of his throat and twists his wrist punishingly, Jinyoung crying out and digging his nails into Jaebum's skin. "Shut up––"

Jinyoung whimpers, rolling his hips down. "Seriously, Jaebummie, do you––oh, shit––do you fuck her like this?"

"No," Jaebum growls, and he violently twists his wrist again, fingertips brushing Jinyoung's g-spot and Jinyoung bites down on a scream. "I don't fuck her at all."

 Jinyoung's reply of _What?_ is lost in the shout when Jaebum pulls out, slicking up his cock with more lube and then roughly grabbing Jinyoung's hips to guide him down into Jaebum's lap. They both breathe out on a wrecked shudder, Jaebum's hands on his hips but then sliding down over the swell of his ass. Jinyoung just sits there for a moment, eyes squeezed shut and fucking _reveling_ in the feeling of Jaebum completely inside him, so tight and full he thinks if he moves even an inch he'll burst. It doesn't last long: Jaebum gets his fingers under the hem of the skirt and then he yanks it up, exposing Jinyoung's bare ass and bunching all the material around his hips like a belt. Jaebum utters a moan so low it vibrates against Jinyoung's back. 

He starts to move, slow at first, hands on Jaebum's knees as he rocks his hips back and forth in Jaebum's lap. Jaebum lets go of his hips for a minute, leaning back on his arms as Jinyoung just fucks himself down on Jaebum's cock. They're both sweating now, and Jinyoung looks back over his shoulder to see Jaebum's head dropped back between his shoulders and his throat working with every moan that Jinyoung's movements drag out of him. Jinyoung finds himself wishing he was sitting the other way so he could see more of Jaebum's face, those beautiful eyes closed in pleasure and kiss-plumped lips open and shining with wetness. Jinyoung turns back around, dropping his head down as he picks up his pace a little bit, cock twitching when Jaebum moans loudly. He feels Jaebum shift, one hand on his ass as Jinyoung starts to speed up, the other on his hip and balancing him. The hand not holding him up just plays with him, open palm sliding against the skin now slick with sweat and glistening in the low light of Jaebum's room. Jaebum's moans get louder and more frequent when Jinyoung starts to go faster, moving his hands up to balance on Jaebum's thighs as he bounces lightly in Jaebum's lap. 

"Fucking _christ_ ––" Jaebum stutters, letting go of Jinyoung's hip to grip both of his cheeks in his hands and squeeze them, thumbs dangerously close to where his cock disappears inside of him. Jinyoung bites off a noise when he feels Jaebum spread them apart, his breath stuttering in his chest. "Perfect fucking ass, looks even better––shit, Jinyoungie––looks even better when you're riding my dick––"

Jinyoung whimpers, Jaebum's voice so low it's almost criminal. He's always known that Jaebum has been quite a big fan of his ass, making inappropriate comments about it both in private _and_ public, but he never knew Jaebum would derive so much pleasure out of playing with it while Jinyoung rides him. The feeling of Jaebum's rings digging into the meat of his ass just makes it better, heat drawing up in his stomach as he continues to fuck himself down on Jaebum's cock. 

_"Hyung––"_ Jinyoung begs, high pitched and whiney, needing so badly to be touched. He's so hard it's almost painful, so full where Jaebum's dick is inside him and brushing his prostate when he rolls his hips back down and his own heavy and neglected between his legs.  

"Shh," Jaebum shushes him, letting go of his ass to wrap one arm around his waist, sitting up straight so that they're pressed back to chest. Jinyoung can feel how wildly Jaebum's heart is beating, matching the pace of his own where it feels like it's trying to break his ribs. Jaebum leans his forehead against Jinyoung's shoulder blade, dark hair damp and sticking to his skin as he reaches around to wrap his fingers around Jinyoung's cock. "I got you, baby."

Jinyoung almost comes right then, the combination of Jaebum's fingers working the hard length of his dick and Jaebum saying _I got you, baby_ in the sexiest voice he's ever heard almost too much for him to handle while also fucking himself stupid. Sweat races down Jinyoung's neck and chest, his eyes closed in pure, unadulterated pleasure that pulls him in forty different directions with all the places he's being stimulated. The final straw is when Jaebum gets his mouth at his skin, lips criminally soft and tongue lapping out at the sweat that's trailing down his spine. Jinyoung mewls pathetically, hips stuttering and earning him a moan against the damp skin of his back as Jaebum's arm tightens around his waist. The harsh sound of their breathing quickens as Jaebum's hand works faster, stroking Jinyoung tightly and thumb tracing through the wetness at the tip and spreading it down the length to make it slicker and dirtier. Jinyoung's moans punch out of his chest one after another as his hips crash down onto Jaebum's cock once, twice, three more times before he's biting down on a scream and coming violently into Jaebum's fist. He almost sobs in relief, slowing down but still working his hips as Jaebum breathes harder and harder with each downward thrust. 

 "Jinyoungie––" Jaebum moans, hand sliding up Jinyoung's thigh and smearing it with come, but Jinyoung doesn't care, his entire body is lit up like a house on fire as he feels Jaebum tense up underneath him. "Jinyoung––oh, fuck––Just, yeah, keep going, like that––ah––right there––" 

Jaebum makes no effort to keep himself quiet when he comes, shouting _Ah Jinyoungie!_ at the top of his fucking lungs as he holds Jinyoung's ass down in his lap. It lasts for a few seconds, Jaebum's hips even twitching up as he comes, shuddering and panting through his orgasm. He eventually goes limp, hands sliding off Jinyoung's hips and dropping down bonelessly to his bed. Jinyoung swallows hard and pulls off, face scrunching at how sore his hips are from sitting in that position for so long. He finds his underwear and pulls them on, the wetness of his ass making them uncomfortable but not totally unbearable; he won't die before he gets to the shower and can properly clean himself up. Jinyoung looks over, Jaebum's eyes on him as he tucks his dick back into his shorts and then lets his arms fall back down on the bed. His chest is heaving like he's just run a marathon, dark hair damp and stuck to his temples in a way that's frustratingly endearing. 

Jinyoung doesn't say anything––he's not really sure _what_ to say: that's probably the most intense sex they've ever had, with Jaebum confessing halfway through that he isn't fucking his girlfriend while he's quite literally balls deep inside him. He finds the skirt and picks it up, but Jaebum stops him with a pathetic noise.

When he looks over, Jaebum is laying on his back by the wall, leaving an empty space next to him on the bed. "Please don't put that back on," he says, nodding at the skirt hanging limply in Jinyoung's left hand. "I just came like two minutes ago. I don't think I'm ready for round two yet." 

Despite himself, Jinyoung snorts. "Do you have anything else I can wear, then? I'm not walking to the shower in my underwear." 

"Don't go to the shower, then." 

_Here we go._ "What am I going to do? Stay locked up in your room forever?"  

"No," Jaebum says, wicked smile on his face that Jinyoung _really_ doesn't want to think is as charming as it is. "But you can lay on the bed with me for a while."

"Hyung," he whines, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. 

Jaebum sighs. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Jinyoung asks, feigning innocence and making the face again. 

_"That,"_ Jaebum groans, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it. Muffled by the pillow, Jinyoung hears him say, "it's cute."

 Jinyoung's heart flips and he goes over and lays on the bed on his side next to Jaebum, head propped up in his hand. Jaebum lifts the corner of the pillow just a fraction until one eye is peeking out, and Jinyoung can't help but smile when he sees Jaebum's dark eyebrow furrow in exaggerated annoyance. "Aww. Hyung, do you think I'm cute?" 

 Jaebum's eye stares at him for a second. Then Jaebum is covering his face again, groaning loudly with embarrassment into the pillow while Jinyoung laughs.

 

_

 

 

 


End file.
